


Drabbles

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Ficlets, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short TBB drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I should post these in chapters in one place instead of making them all separate

"You know...when I asked you to move in with me...and I said you could redecorate...this...this is not exactly what I had in mind." Sam said slowly as he watched the older man currently contemplating over two different fabric colours.

"This is the last thing I wanna get, I swear." Digger said grinning, entirely too enthusiastic considering they had been shopping for two hours now.

"You've said that at least three times already..." Sam sighed and leaned heavily against their shopping cart. "I thought the apartment was alright as it was, you said I'd done a good job..." He added, pouting a little as he poked a decorative cushion in the cart.

"Aww it is alright but...look, just trust me, this stuff is going to make it look amazing and so cozy." Digger insisted and showed the fabrics to the younger man. "Which one do you think would look better in the bedroom, the darker or lighter blue?"

"Oh, so now you're asking my opinion?" Sam started but held his tongue when the older man frowned at him. "Okay, okay...uhh...what was this again? Sheets?"

"No! The curtains!"

"Oh, right, sorry..." Sam said sheepishly, then cleared his throat and tried to look as contemplative as possible. "Um...I kinda like the...darker one?"

"Really?" Digger questioned immediately, looking back and forth between the younger man and the piece of fabric sample for a moment before shrugging. "Alright, we'll get the dark blue curtains then." He said, throwing Sam a smile before he turned on his heels and headed off, presumably to go find said curtains.

Sam could just stare at him go for a moment before hurried to follow him, actually a little afraid Digger would only find more things they just _had to_ get.

And they hadn't even gotten to the plants yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Digger was lounging on the sofa, snuggled comfortably under a blanket, more asleep than awake. He'd long since stopped paying any attention on what was on the tv but he was too lazy to reach out for the remote to turn it off or switch to something more interesting than the late night talk show that was on.

A small part of him reasoned he should just head to bed, falling asleep on the sofa, as comfortable as it was, wouldn't be the smartest move. But even the thought of getting up and leaving his warm cozy blanket cocoon made him shiver. He'd wait for Sam to get back home, surely, if he was to fall asleep, the younger man would wake him up.

He'd never really minded Sam's late gym hours, usually it just gave him a few hours to work on his projects in peace without Sam nagging at him to take a break or distracting him. But today he'd felt particularly lazy and unproductive, he'd actually watched Sam playing on his console for most of the afternoon, not really understanding the point of anything that was going on on the screen even while Sam tried his best to explain and he'd refused profusely when the younger man had tried to get him to try the game himself and he'd made himself seem busy by idly poking his laptop.

But even if he didn't understand what was so funny about the game being so "glitchy and buggy" or what was the point of building ugly ass houses out of trash, it was still far more entertaining than getting some actual work done, and he was fairly certain even Sam knew he was paying way more attention on the tv than on his laptop if the smug grin on his face was anything to go by.

_Asshole._

And he'd told him as much and threatened him with no dinner, to which the younger man had just countered that he'd just get take out then. Which Digger now really hoped he would, because he really couldn't have been bothered to make anything to eat all day.

He groaned as he curled up under his blanket, hating himself and his laziness right then and he vowed to make up for it the next day. But for now, all he really wanted was Sam to come home with some delicious food, eat and then cuddle up in bed and sleep. A glance at the clock slightly raised his hopes, Sam should have been back by now if he didn't stop on the way.

Still, as his stomach decided to make it known how it hadn't been fed all day, he opted to make sure anyway and he reached for his phone on the coffee table.

_22:07 Digster  
U getting that take out?_

_22:10 sam  
Maybe, why?_

_22:10 Digster_  
pls pls bring me some too im starving...  
and cold  
and tired  
need u to fix that 

_22:11 sam  
I do believe you just called me an asshole before I left_

_22:11 Digster_  
im sorry  
u know I didn't mean it  
ill make it up to u i promise 

_22:11 sam  
uhuh, and how exactly would you do that?_

_22:12 Digster  
sex 2nite and nice dinner tomorrow?_

_22:20 sam_  
be there in 10...  



	3. Chapter 3

Sam barely had the time to let his bag drop on the ground before Digger was already throwing his arms around his shoulders tightly, practically gluing himself against him as if he'd never let go again. He didn't really mind though and he smiled as he let his own arms wrap around the smaller man's middle, pulling him even tighter against him if that was even possible and he let out a content sigh as he inhaled the unique scent of hairspray and green apples and Digger.

He'd been gone for less than a week, visiting his family and friends in the south, while Digger had left a few days earlier to attend some business meetings in his own hometown so they actually hadn't seen each other in over a week.

"Missed you..." Digger mumbled into the taller man's neck and Sam actually felt a tug in his heart when Digger's voice cracked just the slightest as his hands clutched onto his jacket. "Sorry I couldn't come with you..."

"I missed you too Rü." He whispered and soothingly caressed the older man's back. "And you can just come with me the next time, it's alright." He could feel Digger nodding as the older man pressed his face against his neck and he chuckled softly. "My mom made me bring something for you though, she's convinced I'm not making sure you eat enough so she packed a giant box of homemade cookies and sweets."

"Hmpf, but it's not your job to take care of me..." Digger muttered, his lips moving against the sensitive skin and making Sam shudder. "Besides, I'm the one who always has to cook, shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Heh, you'd think so yeah." Sam laughed out loud, giving Digger a squeeze before he attempted to pull away but Digger just clung onto him tighter. "Can I...can I at least take off my jacket? The...the front door is kinda open still too babe." He tried to reason but smiled when Digger just shook his head and grabbed at his jacket so tightly Sam was almost certain that it had to actually hurt.

"Just...give me a minute..." The older man whispered, pressing a few soft kisses on the younger man's neck before somehow managing to bury his face somewhere between Sam's jacket and shirt.

Shaking his head ever so slightly, the younger man wrapped his arms back around the shorter man, squeezing him just as tightly as Digger was clinging to him and he could feel him mouthing a thank you against his shirt. He lifted his other hand up then from Digger's waist, letting it trail up his spine until he reached the nape of his neck and he tangled his fingers in Digger's hair, and at the same time he started to slowly rock them until he finally felt the older man relaxing against him.

"I know we've kinda...been avoiding this but..." Sam murmured after a while, clearly hesitating for a moment before he sighed and gave Digger a tight squeeze. "I love you." He said softly. He wasn't sure what kind of a reaction that would give him but giggling had not been on the top of his list and he blinked in confusion as he the older man shook slightly in his arms.

"I know, and I love you too. Thought it was obvious." Digger giggled and finally moved back a little so he could look up at the younger man. "And don't think I haven't heard you say it before when you thought I was asleep. Because I have." He said grinning.

"What?!" Sam gasped, more than a little dumbfounded because he'd honestly thought this whole thing would have been a big deal. "But then why...why didn't you ever say anything?" He asked, frowning and Digger had the decency to look a little sheepish.

"I don't know...I mean...I...we...we said it so much before...I suppose now it just...I don't need to hear you say it." Digger started, then chewed on his lower lip as he tried to find the right words to explain what he really meant. "I...I know how you feel about me, I can see it in your eyes and I feel it in the way you touch me and hold me and I always...I hoped it worked the other way around too...I mean I don't mean it isn't nice to hear you say it, it is, it's really nice but I don't...I don't feel it's as necessary to hear it all the time as it was before..."

Sam just stared at him for a moment, long enough to make the older man question if he'd said something horribly wrong and actually upset him but when he let his arms slide down from around Sam's shoulders, the taller man pulled him back close.

"That means a lot coming from you..." Sam murmured, nuzzling the side of Digger's face. "I have missed saying it out loud a little though, but I get what you mean, we did kinda overuse it before."

"Heh, I'm actually really surprised it took you this long to say it." Digger giggled again, then let out a squeal when Sam squished him. "Ack Sam no don't you're crush-AAH FUCK NO! NOTICKLING!!" He shrieked when Sam's fingers slid under his hoodie to tickle at his sides. He tried to back away but the younger man just followed, backing him against a wall and effectively trapping him. 

"I'll stop when you say something embarrassingly cheesy." Sam said, grinning wickedly as he kept torturing the shorter man who was trying his best to squirm away form his hold but only managing to turn around so Sam could easily wrap his arms around him from behind and thus had free and easy access to his stomach.

"Aaarrgh nonoNOOOO SAAAAAM! Ack, fine, fine fine alright uhhh...you...you're the light of my life, the...the stinky air that I breathe and I love you m-more than...than I don't fucking...um more than Basti loves cake?" He started, trying his hardest to speak while Sam's nimble fingers were still doing unfair things on his stomach.

"Okay no, I love you more than...more than music and I need you because without you...my life is so boring and dull and empty. You drive me fucking crazy sometimes but that's just because...you make me feel so much...and it's stupid, but it's true and I hate it when we have to be apart..." He continued, with more ease once Sam's finger's stilled and settled on just resting on his middle. He felt a little stupid, confessing such things while being held like he was but he guessed that was sort of the whole point, he did just make fun of Sam.

"Hmm, that wasn't so hard, was it?" The younger man purred after a short moment of silence, wrapping his arms tighter around Digger's middle and pulling him flushed against him. "You're the light of my life too. Now have we got anything to eat? I'm starving and I was kinda hoping you'd have prepared a giant feast or something just to pass the time until I got back." He added and wisely stepped back and let go of the shorter man just in time before he managed to smack him.

"Asshole! What am I, your personal fucking chef?" Digger scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, giving Sam his most pissed off pouty look. Which of course only made the taller man laugh as he finally had the chance to shut the front door and take off his jacket.

"Among other things? Are you saying I'm wrong?" He asked innocently, hiding his grin as he hung his jacket.

"...no...when the fuck have I become so predictable?" Digger sighed dramatically, even throwing his hands up in the air as he turned to walk away. "Come on, you can set the fucking table while I heat everything up..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t sleep without you here…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfft, close enough, tho it was for a 300 words or less things so nothing is actually close enough at all

The sudden Skype call alarm made Digger nearly fall off his chair in surprise, and in the process of preventing that he managed to knock over a pile of notebooks and papers.

He turned to glare at his laptop, which was placed on a nearby table, momentarily seriously considering just throwing it against a wall to shut it up. Who the fuck would have been Skype calling him at this time of the night anyway?

In the end he scooted over to the laptop anyway, opening the lid and frowning when he saw it was Sam calling him.

"What the fuck Sam?" He questioned immediately after he answered the call, glaring at the smiling face appearing on his screen. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Heh, sorry...you weren't asleep though, were you?" Sam asked a little sheepishly and Digger took notice that he was quite clearly in bed as he propped his chin up on a pillow.

"No...I'm still in the studio actually..." He muttered and to give himself something to do, he picked up the laptop to place it on his work desk so he could pick up the notebooks and papers from the floor. "Was there a reason you're calling me at one in the fucking morning?"

"Do I need a reason?" Sam asked, chuckling softly as he shuffled around a little and actually cuddled the pillow close and Digger did most certainly not feel even a tiny bit jealous of that particular stupid pillow. "Just thought I'd see if you're still up and nag at you to go to bed if you were. What the hell are you still doing in the studio?"

"Pfft, you're the one to talk, why aren't _you_ asleep?" Digger said back, pouting as he slouched back on his chair once he'd placed the stuff back on the desk.

"Hey, at least I'm in bed." Sam shot back, sticking out his tongue and Digger couldn't help but smile. He could tell the younger man was tired, Sam had always had the tendency to get a little childish when he was sleepy. "Though I wish you were here too..." He added pouting. "Are you still coming back tomorrow?"

"Yeah...yeah I think so." Digger said tiredly as he leaned forward, rubbing at his face. "I swear the last two days have been the most pointless waste of my time...I should have just cancelled."

"Aww come on don't say that, the stuff you sent me the other day weren't that bad, there were definitely a few songs we should work on when we all get together." Sam said sincerely, offering the older man a warm smile. "And you'd paid for the studio time already anyway, better to waste a few days than all that money, right?"

"I suppose...but it's a few days I would have rather spent with you...and I'm officially mad at you, I can't sleep without you being there to squish me." He said, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at the screen. "I've been freezing without your stupid beefy arms keeping me warm..."

"Aww well it's been boring without you here too, I've actually been playing the whole time, then feeling bad about playing so much but then playing anyway because I can't think of anything else to do...though I did go to the gym last night."

"You are such a fucking kid." Digger couldn't help but laugh at the younger man. "Have you not been sleeping at all either?"

"...no, not really..."

"Nap date when I get back?"

"Fuck yes."


	5. Chapter 5

Sam really hated sleeping on the bus. The bunks made his back ache and they were just simply too small for him to fit in them comfortably, he'd taken to rather napping in the front of the bus if they had to drive through the night to the next city and then just get some proper sleep once they got to the hotel. Most of the time he got more reading or gaming done than any actual sleep.

Usually he'd have some company for a few hours, a few beers with Basti or a chat with Lars about guitars and techniques or laughs over stupid videos with the tech guys, until everyone else would eventually head down to their bunks, leaving him to entertain himself for the rest of the drive. That was until he and Digger got back together.

It happened gradually, first Digger would join in with whoever Sam was with, somehow always settling down next to Sam until he'd get too tired to stay up and he'd pat Sam's shoulder, wishing him goodnight, some nights when he was feeling particularly sweet Sam would even get a kiss.

Then one time Digger had actually fall asleep, curled up against Sam who had had to deal with the teasing and the snickering from the guys but he just didn't have the heart to wake the older man until everyone else left. He'd reluctantly shaken Digger's shoulder, chuckling in a low murmur how he'd get a sore back from sleeping like that, only to have had the smaller man curl up into a tighter ball against his side and bury his face into his shirt.

"...'m fine, bunk's cold, you're warm..."

Had been the reply he got before the older man dozed off again in his arms, leaving him to smile stupidly at the sleeping man.

After that it became a habit, if Sam stayed up, so would Digger and they'd spent the nights catching up with their favourite tv shows or movies until Digger would eventually pass out. But Sam didn't mind one bit, what he'd actually noticed was that he'd actually started getting more sleep too, Digger's warmth and soft snoring along with the rocking of the bus apparently serving as the perfect lullaby for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So [artisticBunny](http://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticBunny/pseuds/artisticBunny) was the one who came up with this idea, there was more leading to it but this is to go with the earlier doodle of Digger wearing Sam’s sweater after the first time they slept together

When he saw Digger that morning he knew. He knew he'd never want any other person in his life, he knew it was stupid but he fell so hard so fast at the sight of the older man stumbling back to bed, hair a complete mess that was mostly his fault, an adorable shy blush on his cheeks and dark blue eyes still a little unfocused and sleepy. But what completed the already perfect look was _his_ blue sweater hung loosely over Digger's slim shoulders. It was clearly a good two or three sizes too big but Sam had never actually seen Digger look better than right then.

"M...morning..." Digger mumbled as he sat at the end of the bed a little awkwardly, immediately starting to fiddle with the sheets and Sam couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning." He replied, sitting up and propping himself up against the headboard before he patted the space next to him, which was still warm. "Unless you have regrets we need to talk about, get your cute butt back here." He added with a smirk, which turned into a chuckle when the blush on Digger's cheeks deepened as he smiled too and shook his head before slowly scooting over to sit next to Sam.

"No regrets, I was...I was actually worried you might have..." Digger said quietly, looking down at his lap and this time fiddling with the hem of Sam's sweater.

If Sam was honest, he was actually really surprised by this new shy and insecure side of Digger. He shifted a little closer to the older man and placed a hand on top of his to stop him from fiddling and making him look up at him. 

"I don't. Last night was...amazing, as cliché as that sounds, but it's true." He smiled softly at Digger, glad to see him finally flash him that bright toothy smile of his that was one of Sam's favourite smiles. "There, that's much better." He murmured and intertwined his fingers with Digger's. "And you look amazing by the way."

"Pfft, I, what?" Digger scoffed, blushing even deeper shade of red but the smile never left his face. "Are you fucking kidding me, I'm a mess, thanks...thanks to you." He tried to say cheekily but he couldn't help the giggles when Sam leaned even closer and nuzzled the side of his neck, making shivers run down his body. "Ngh, r-rude, that tickles..."

"A gorgeous mess then..." Sam purred, taking a moment to properly inhale the scent of the older man before he dared to press his lips against the soft skin, starting to trail kisses along the exposed area. "And that sweater...looks so fucking hot on you like that..."

"Uh...uhuh?" Digger stuttered, trying really hard not to let out any embarrassing sounds. But at the same time it was really quite impossible not to melt completely under Sam's touches, after all this is what he'd been dreaming off for months. "I was...mmm I was cold, it was the first thing I could find..."

"Keep it." Was all Sam said before he suddenly shifted again, pinning Digger against the mattress and claiming his lips in a slow kiss, deciding it was still entirely too early to get up yet and that he hadn't quite had enough of Digger's intoxicating soft and sweet lips. And to his delight, Digger was more than happy to oblige.


End file.
